TeaTime: A Scene from a Happier Time
by Nanashi Tsurunaji
Summary: Duo and Quatre worry while Heero and Trowa are away on a mission.


TeaTime: A Scene from a Happier Time

By Tessa Turnage

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Warnings: Kissing boys. Sap.

Notes: Have I mentioned how BAD I am at one shots? If not, here ya' go. This is a continuation of my Letters in the Sand story that was originally a one shot that grew another chapter. This, hopefully, WILL be a one shot. If not, SORRY! I suck when it comes to keeping an idea small. Written for Memeal, because I want to write something for you. (Yeah, I know. I suck. )

Duo sat at the kitchen counter waiting. Heero and Trowa were off on a mission and wouldn't be home for quite some time. Wufei, in his typical form, became sick and tired of his and Quatre's brooding sessions over their missing boys and had gone ahead to secure the next safe house. Yesterday Heero had sent Duo a transmission that worried him greatly. According to Wing's pilot, Trowa had been hit badly and might not make it home. Without the backup Trowa was supposed to provide, he might not make it, himself. Duo was absorbed in thought, when his computer clicked on.

Heero Yuy was having a rough week. First, the mission he had embarked on was a setup. Then his partner was put out of commission - maybe permanently. Now he wasn't sure if they could even make it home - if they did make it home - within the week, as planned. However, his day seemed to brighten as his computer made connection to his boyfriend's, and he was treated to the sight of said boyfriend dressed in a baggy shirt and boxers. Duo's ever-present braid was wispy, as the boy hadn't had time to brush it yet. Heero gave a soft smile as he watched Duo watch a kettle on the stove.

"Duo." He called, snapping the other boy out of his revere.

"Hey, Hee-kun." Duo said shyly, turning to find his robe. He knew he tossed it somewhere around the kitchen last night before bed. He found it over the back of a chair and pulled it on, feeling very body contentious.

"I think we might be here for one more week. Maybe a fortnight." Heero said in his dry, mission report way.

"Then he's still hanging on?" Duo said, worry hanging in his voice.

"Yeah, but he's hallucinating. We need a broad spectrum antibiotic and a miracle." Heero said, seeing how his love became heavier at the news.

"How long would you say he has?" Duo asked in a hushed tone.

"Maybe a week. At best." Heero said, then bit his lip. "I can fly us out of here, but there's no guarantee that we won't get shot down before we get high enough for travel." He added.

"Don't. I don't think I could loose both you and Trowa in one go." Duo responded.

"I ...I l...I miss you, Duo." Heero said, stuttering as Trowa giggled in the background. Duo gave a lopsided grin. Heero had such a hard time saying the 'L' word around other people.

"I love you, too, Heero. Come back safe." He said, succeeding from keeping his voice from catching.

"Zero-one, out." Heero responded, and cut the transmission. The kettle on the stove gave a shrill cry, and Duo snatched up the two miss-matched cups that he and Quatre used. His was a gourd cup called a _maté_ and was filled with a kind of dried herb called _yerba_ that was similar to tea. Quatre's was a delicate china cup with tea already to be bathed in hot water. Just as Duo was pouring the water into the cups, however, he heard a different cry from the door. He looked over to where the door was propped open, the doorstop being his best friend. Quatre was bawling his eyes out on the floor.

"Q?" Duo asked to get his friend's attention.

"Oh, Duo! Why didn't you tell me Trowa was hurt." The little blonde sobbed. Duo understood. Quatre was worried that his man would never come home. He propped up the other boy in a chair and put his cup of _yerba maté_ into Quatre's hands. Quatre took a long sip out of the silver straw, then gagged.

"Oh, ALLAH! DUO!" Cried the shorter boy, his tears forgotten as he glared at the playful trickster. "That stuff is VILE!" He shouted at his best friend.

"But it sure works to calm the nerves." Duo said, taking a sip for himself. Quatre pouted. "You need calm nerves about now, if you want to hear about what's going on." Duo said, and pressed the cup into Quatre's hands again. The blond obediently sipped the bitter drink while Duo gathered his courage.

"Yesterday," Duo began, "I got a transmission from Heero. Trowa was caught without Heavyarms in the middle of a battle. He managed to escape, but was wounded pretty bad. Heero suspects that the wounds may be infected, but can't lift the bandages." Duo said, and paused for a breath. Quatre had stopped shaking and was attempting in vain to suck up some more _maté. _"The wounds were so bad that he's afraid to even move him, for fear that he might start bleeding again." Quatre gulped and nodded. Duo took back his _maté_ and poured more water over the _yerba_.

"I wish..." Quatre said, gulping air, "I wish I had told Trowa how much he means to me."

"I wish I told Heero, too, man." Duo said.

"I mean," Quatre responded quietly, "That I wish I told him I love him." Duo's jaw hit the floor.

"You mean you haven't already!" Duo shouted at him.

"I'm just afraid that he might not like me like that." Quatre said. A cute blush raced across the Arab's cheeks, and Duo leaned back in his chair, sipping his own _maté_.

"Quatre, Bud, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Tro-tro is about as straight as the Mississippi." Duo said, still shocked over Quatre's confession. "I mean, the rest of us thought the two of you were already dating, ya know?"

"Is that why Wufei said he was leaving this safe house to the brooding lovers?" Quatre said, completely and innocently unaware.

"Well, yeah." Responded Duo.

"But," Quatre started, "Does Trowa lov...like me back?"

"Um...Dude...Ask him that." Duo said. That was a stupid question.

"What if he doesn't come back." Quatre said in a fearful tone.

"Then tell me..." Duo said, an idea springing to his mind, " Tell me about one day you had with just Trowa. Tell me everything you did together. You'll see that he cared about you."

For the next three days, there was not a word from either Heero or Trowa. Even Duo was beginning to look depressed. Often Quatre would wake in the night to find Duo had climbed into the now mouse-less couch and fell asleep, recreating his first 'date' with Heero. He decided that Duo's strange tea was really good with milk and honey. And Duo had been right. It calmed his nerves right down. But that didn't change the fact that Trowa might not come home.

The fourth night, Quatre climbed into Trowa's bed. He didn't think he could take missing his best friend and secret crush this bad. He didn't think he could take knowing Trowa died without ever knowing that Quatre loved him. So, here, nestled deep into Trowa's scent, Quatre sought peace.

Duo sniggered at the sight, remembering nights that he had slept in Heero's bed when the other boy was out on a mission. His own bed was the couch. Every night before going to sleep, he would recall each of the words said on that fateful day Heero asked to be his boyfriend. Then he would curl on the sofa cushions, and pretend that a pillow was his Heero. Tonight was no different. He fell asleep early, knowing that tomorrow was the day of truth.

Duo's laptop beeped once before picking up the incoming call. Heero Yuy looked around the darkened room, suddenly afraid for his love. His gaze softened when his eyes fell upon the sleeping boy wrapped around a pillow. As haggard and tired as he was, Heero couldn't wait to get home and be cuddled by this affectionate boy. Afraid to wake him, he pressed the disconnect button. His news could wait until morning.

Duo's sleep was ruined by a loud thump from the door. In an instant, he was fully awake and alert. Creeping towards the entrance, Duo was suddenly attacked from behind. An arm like steel held his own to his chest, while a firm callused hand clamped over his lips. A puff of air brushed against his ear, as a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"Suprise." Whispered Heero. Duo screamed in delight behind Heero's hand-gag. Heero let Duo free, only to be attacked by a tight hug. Duo looked up into Heero's face, and curled his hand in the other boy's chocolate mane. Slowly, he pulled Heero down. Their lips met softly, evoking a mutual moan from both parties.

"Welcome home." Duo whispered back as they parted for air. Heero smiled.

Upstairs, Trowa trudged into his room. He reeked of blood and sweat and battle, but all he wanted at the moment was a good night's sleep, unhindered by demons of the past. When he saw a blond angel asleep in his bed, Trowa smiled to himself. He thought that he was still in a dream, where he had come home and could now hold his crush in his arms as he slept. Carefully, Trowa crawled into his bed, and Quatre snuggled up next to him, like some sort of talisman against the nightmares.

The next morning found Duo cuddling with his favorite boy in the kitchen as he watched water boil for tea. From on high, there was an almighty shout of joy, followed by a yip of pain. Duo sniggered as he imagined Quatre waking up to find Trowa safe in his arms. Then Quatre hugging the still injured Trowa. Heero bopped the braided boy lightly on the head, and Duo gave him a chipmunk pout. Heero grinned and poured Duo his _yerba maté_. Duo thought this was perfect. He had his mate and his _maté_, and all was right with the world. Later that day, Quatre would tell Duo the intimate details of how he told Trowa he was in love with his uni-banged self. But that was later. Now, Duo had everything he needed.

And in case tomorrow never came for them, he wanted to live this moment to it's fullest.

A/N: _Yerba Maté_ - a drink from South America that is slowly working it's way to the US. It is renowned for being a wonderful cure-all (and works as an anti-depressant, as seen by my family members) as well as being a wonderful coffee substitute, without all the side effects of coffee. It's rather bitter, and tastes better with honey (or sugar) and milk, but is also nice on it's own. More of an acquired taste than anything, really. It kinda sounded like something Duo would like.


End file.
